


The curious Tale of Bard the Dragonslayer.

by Meriandelle



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, M/M, More tags will come, Smaug's Blood, Something changed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meriandelle/pseuds/Meriandelle
Summary: He slayed the Dragon with the black Arrow, shoot from Bain's shoulder.The dragon flew over them while dying and bathed him and his son in blood while doing so. But Bard had looked up in that moment and his mouth was slightly open and so, while both and his son were covered in the Dragon blood, Bard himself also swallowed quite an amount of it too.And that changed many a things....
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Thranduil, More pairings will come - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

He should not have looked up, that was the last thought in Bard's mind while he and Bain fell down with the pieces of the Bell Tower and then landed in the Water. That was the last thought before he lost his consciousness.

And it was the second thought he had right when he came to himself again a few moments later. The first of his thoughts were naturally on his son and if he was alright but after Bain had spit out the Water besides him and Bard had managed to shove his boy on a big piece of debris which was most likely part of a House just an Hour ago, the next thought of Bard was that he really should not had looked up to the dying Dragon while he and Bain were bathed in the blood of said Dragon.

Or at least, thought Bard to himself, I should not have done so with my mouth open. The thick blood which came onto him and Bain was bad enough on the skin, that he was stupid enough to look up and not close the mouth and thus actually swallowed a few gulps of the thick liquid out of pure accident, that had disgusted and disturbed him quite much. And the blood tasted horrible too, plus no matter how much he retched, nothing came out again.

The real trouble though in the moment and that was one which he shared with Bain, was that both of their skin glowed nearly all over. A faintly golden glow was around Bain as he lay on the makeshift raft and when Bard looked to his Hands which were holding onto the wood near Bain, he could see that his own hands and arms had the same golden shimmer.

Something was definitely not right.


	2. Chapter 2

He swam and pushed the makeshift raft with his son on it till they reached the shore and there he and Bain saw many of their fellow Laketowners already laying everywhere, exhausted and traumatized but at least alive.

Bain looked away from the people and back to his father and saw that Bard still glowed in reddish and golden fire and then the boy looked down to his own hands and saw that he glowed too but less then his father. 

The boy lifted his hands closer to his eyes in wonder and saw then that the reddish and golden fire was dancing over his skin like mist over the sea but then Bain saw that his skin was also glowing in white blue light like the hottest parts of the fire of the blacksmiths. And this white-blue light was not dancing over his skin but seemed to come from within of his skin.

The boy looked fearfully up to his father and saw that his always so unshakable father now looked nearly as worried as hours ago when he readied the pieces of the broken bow to kill Smaug. Bain then watched his father's mien once more turned from worried to resolved and then Bard tugged his boy into his arms and they both hugged each other tightly.

The father turned his face to his son's one and whispered into Bain's ear. "It is alright son, it is alright. We are alive, we will find your sisters and then we will make sure to all stay alive furthermore. We survived the Dragon and the destruction and we will survive now too."

Bard loosened his hug slightly, leaned back a bit and then gently lifted the head of his boy so that both father and son could look into each others eyes. Bain saw that his father's gentle eyes now looked golden like the Dragon's once did but the boy forced himself to ignore that for the moment.

"Look at me son, alright? Look at me, don't be afraid. This is not the end." And Bain nodded at his fathers words and then they hugged each other once more before both loosened their grip. They stepped two feet away from each other and then both saw that numerous people were watching them. 

The surviving Laketowners on these parts of the Shore were not really sure if they should believe their own eyes anymore for two of their own looked now so absolutely otherworldly to them with the glowing was around them.

More and more of the utterly exhausted people forced themselves up from where they had lain, only the wounded stayed down but all looked to Bard the Bargeman and his son Bain.

They glowed in red-golden fire and their visible skin shimmered in white-blue fire and Bard's eyes seemed golden too.

Some of the people started to shout their praise for Bard, for they had seen him shooting his arrows at the Dragon and then a couple more asked Bard if the Dragon was really dead. He nodded only. And the people started to cry, exhausted as they were but also happy because the reason for their fear was dead. One older woman stepped close to Bard and his son and touched both their hands with a mixture of wonder and fear.

She was not burned though, even if she might halfway feared it. Her fingers touched the glowing skin of both man and boy and their skin felt only warm to her. The red golden glow danced around her fingers but did not transfer to her. Her own skin received no glow and no dancing fire from the contact. Those all stayed with Bard and Bain.

More people came close and they all touched the hands and some of the more bold ones even touched the faces of Bard and his son. But nothing changed for them, the only ones with the glowing skin and dancing flames around them were Bain and his father.

Bard looked to his son and then his eyes looked over the crowd and he started to pull away from the people and he tugged Bain with him. They started to search for Sigrid and Tilda and behind them came quite a lot of the Laketown survivors. The people felt safer when they looked at Bard and his son. The Laketowners could not really say why but they felt safer and they needed that feeling and so they followed the father and son and they even carried their wounded behind them.

Bard and Bain walked along the Shore and saw many a more of their surviving fellow Laketowners and then Bard even helped the lickspittle Alfrid. And after that, they finally found Sigrid and Tilda. The father and his children rushed to each other and all four hugged each other tightly and only after that then both girls really saw that their father and brother now looked different.


	3. Chapter 3

"Da, you and Bain glow, are you sick or do you have a fever?" asked little Tilda.

Bard smiled for his youngest child was such a bold little girl and then he looked to his son who was looking healthy despite the weird glow and Bard turned his head back to his youngest girl and lifted her up.

" No Tilda, neither Bain nor I am sick or feverish. We both had gotten some of the blood from the Dragon on is and this is most likely just a little bit of an after effect from that. Nothing that some long scrubbing won't cure."

All looked to Bard while he spoke those words and not one of the many people around him looked convinced by that. And then a few people shouted again that they had seen him in the Bell Tower and how he, Bard had fired arrow after arrow till finally the Dragon was hurt enough to bleed and old man Percy even shouted that he had seen from a boat on his way out of the burning town, that Bard and Bain who was there with his father, how both them were nearly drowned by the dying Dragon's blood. Percy now shouted loud enough for all to hear that Bard and his son had been covered by the streaming blood of the dying monstrous dragon because Smaug had been flying over his own slayers head in his death throws.

The surviving Laketowners were just all to greedy to hear Percy's words and how Bard had finally slain the awful Dragon. Bard himself felt uncomfortable, just as he did the first time hours ago at the first shore when people praised him for this deed.

He was just interested in getting his family and all other survivors to whatever safety and dry place they could find right now and thus Bard wished for nothing more as that all of his fellow Laketowners would finally stop these mad and useless gossiping and praising of him and would all just instead ready themselves to leave for better accommodations.


	4. Chapter 4

And suddenly Bard felt as his right arm was raised by someone, he looked to his side and it was the Lickspittle Alfrid, who had after listening Percy's words like everyone else, surely now thought of this as a good idea to make himself seen as a good companion to the Dragonslayer.

Bard lowered his arm and freed it forcefully from the smarmy man's grip, then he bowed down, grabbed a thick bundle of gathered wood and shoved it into Alfrid's hands.

"If you want to prove yourself useful for once Alfrid, then carry this instead of raising my arm."

With these words, Bard then walked away, his children by his side and countless others following him. Alfrid though turned towards the nearest passer-by and shoved his bundle of wood into the woman's arms. Then he looked for something more pleasant to do, only to be stopped right after just taking the first few steps.

"ALFRID" his name was screamed loudly and he slowly turned around towards where the loud Voice came from.

It was Bard of course, who had called his name loud and in anger.

The Lickspittle swallowed nervously but then forced his most charming smile on his face, at least he thought it was charming. He was the only one who thought so, this smile looks vile, smarmy and false to everyone else and had always done so in the past too.

Bard had disentangled himself from his beloved children and moved quickly through the throng of followers, his long-legged steps were taking him quickly towards where Alfrid was now standing.

"Alfrid, I gave you the bundle of wood, for you to be useful and carrying much needed firewood for your fellow men who are to weak or wounded. That what we all have to do now, carrying much needed things, bringing it to safety for our fellow people and to be useful if we are well enough. And you dared to force your bundle onto another person, a woman who is already carrying two bundles of cloth on her back?

No Alfrid, this is not Laketown anymore, you are not powerful here anymore and I am not the Master and help you getting privileges again. You will take the bundle of wood which I gave you back from the woman and you will carry whatever she is already carrying."

Alfrid looked ready to protest but not only Bard now stood before him with an angry mien but countless others now too. The woman then came over, Bard took the bundle of wood and bound it onto Alfrid's back and then he helped the woman to free herself from the bundles of cloth on her back and bound them then onto Alfrid's back too.

The woman grabbed a basket in each of her now free hands, nodded respectfully towards Bard and then went over to the other former Laketowners, while Bard looked now deeply into Alfrid's hate-filled face and narrowed his eyes.

"You are not in Power anymore here Alfrid, you have no privileges anymore here, no one here has Power of privileges over others. We all have to work together to survive and if I or anyone else will ever catch you again trying to shirk your duties, then be assured that your survival is not necessary for the survival of the others."

Alfrid's face lost the hate-filled look at these words and also because Bard's eyes gleamed with burning fire while he spoke them.

The former assistant of the late Master nodded nervously.


End file.
